


Стихийное бедствие

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Harry Potter Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Вселенная Гарри Поттера, Колдовстворец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Делегация прибывает и убывает немедля
Series: Harry Potter Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125746
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Стихийное бедствие

Я делаю что могу.  
Я бегаю, размахиваю руками аки ветряная мельница и запихиваю – ну, не вещи в шкаф, конечно, но всех в рамки приличий. Чтобы, так сказать, форма отутюжена, оборочка к оборочке, складочка к складочке, воротники накрахмалены, полотенца белые, кафель блестит, паркет надраен и тоже блестит, витражи прекрасны, единороги пасутся не где попало. С единорогами легче, чем с аспирантами – последних палкой не погонять.  
Я делаю всё, что в моих силах.  
Колдовстворец стряхивает с себя часть пыли. Всё равно реставрация у нас – состояние души.  
Всё равно что ежегодная замена бордюров, которые легко превращаются в поребрики, если включать голову. Или ритуальная укладка асфальта в дождь и грязь славного ноября.  
Я набираюсь отчаянности до такой степени, что ругаюсь в голос с самой Ладой Николаевной.  
Самое потрясающее – мне за это ничего не будет.  
Ко мне присоединяется хор, который на все лады выводит «стирать некогда», «нельзя встречать гостей детским трудом», «скоро каникулы» и «это вредит почве». Последнее с надрывом выводит Олеся Васильевна, с минской конференции ухнувшая в подготовку с головой, и Лада Николаевна величественно отступает и отпускает счастливый второй курс приводит в порядок себя самих.  
Я бегу дальше, я свистом подзываю улетающие бумаги, я даже забываю о собственных страхах, когда по узкому мостику бегу над драконами. Не очень хочется показывать наши сокровища всяким иностранцам, потому нужно обсудить, прятать или просто наложить чары Отвода. Сами забывать будут.  
Снять бы потом не забыть, поток осенних пересдач мне не хочется видеть.  
Иногда я влетаю в зал, где репетирует хор. Я не вслушиваюсь ни в музыку, ни в слова, просто сую в руку Всеволода Михайловича записки и ураганом уношусь дальше.  
Порядок наведён, нужен теперь лоск, нужна помпезность и прочая мишура, но с этим уже прекрасно справятся старшие курсы. Флаги здесь, драпировки там. За ними совершенно случайно не видно мелких трещин, пятен и прочего небольшого безобразия.  
Деньги на ремонт приходится выбивать с боем. Даже на исследования Министерство охотнее даёт.  
Младшие курсы построены, старшие приведены в порядок. Всем, и я говорю это каждый день перед завтраком, нужно ходить с прямой спиной, вежливо улыбаться по мере сил и не выглядеть как кикиморы, только что вышедшие из болот. Осанка – это сложно, но молодёжь старается, балансирует томами на головах и ходит с ними везде.  
Правда, медсестра находит вечером уголок, чтобы зажать меня и высказать пару ласковых. Но я только смеюсь и испаряюсь.  
Времени всего ничего, Анна Дмитриевна хоть указала точную дату, а до этого меньше недели, а повсюду по-прежнему бардак и хаос!  
За два дня до визита Лёшка ловит меня за рукав и насильно отпаивает гремучей смесью успокоительных зелий. Я слегка дымлюсь, заикаюсь и воинственно мигаю уцелевшим моноклем.  
Я делаю, что могу.  
Большего от человека у нас и не требуют.

Когда меня будят с фразой «Через полтора часа прибудут», я похож на сову-убийцу, которая пьянствовала сутки и легла только что. Поэтому я поднимаю на ноги всех, кого не жалко – то есть весь Колдовстворец.  
Мне не стыдно.  
Когда выплывает в необъятной сорочке и шароварах шириною в Чёрное море душенька Татьяна Евгеньевна, начинается студентопад на местах. Я же поднимаю красные глаза и выражаюсь изысканно, после чего виденье чистой красоты величественно уходит облачаться в парадное. Богдан рявкает на молодёжь, и та немедленно оживает. Павших товарищей волокут за руки по лестницам, что воскрешает раз и навсегда.  
Домовые матерятся насколько затейливо, что главный зал обрастает позолотой поверх прочих украшений.  
Доклады звенят в ушах и падают перезрелыми страницами блокнота.  
Время прибытия – полчаса.  
Сюртуки бесят весь преподавательский состав, но в прошлом году спустили указание, так что приходится терпеть. Ну ничего, эта пятилетка приведёт к перевороту.  
Отдел образования трижды пожалеет, что вообще начал открывать рот и покушаться на нашу автономию.  
Да и вообще, все пожалеют. Потому что мне по секрету Варенька сказала, что Лада Николаевна крайне недовольна (удивительно, но не мной) и собирается кланяться в ноги лицам, которые широко известны в узких кругах. И что рычаги давления у них ого-го.  
Дамы спешно проверяют, что все булавки на месте, ничего из причёсок не падает.  
Хор распевается в главном, но я это через свои стекляшки слышу.  
Студенты построены. Кто не построился, тот забаррикадировал все ходы в жилые помещения, и теперь блаженно досыпает.  
Расчётное время – три минуты.  
Мне всё кажется, что кто-то ушлый сейчас подорвёт к чертям Императорскую Башню, она же Башня Жёлтого Императора. Пока она будет гореть, весь наш коллектив будет задорно выяснять, какой это Император и не может ли это быть одно и то же лицо.  
Честное слово, пусть не так пойдёт именно башня. Её хоть скрыть можно…  
Хлопает портал.  
Убил бы придурка, который сделал звуковые эффекты. Но нельзя, Сергей Фёдорович обидится, ударит рукой по кафедре и начнёт в хвост и в гриву классиков цитировать, что кто тут тварь дрожащая, а кто несчастлив по-своему…  
За спиной раздаётся тихое, но очень прочувствованное «блядь».  
В душе я с оратором совершенно согласен, но встречать надо с хлебом-солью.  
Надо было казачий хор вызывать.  
Или цыганский.  
И медведя на поводке, и жалейки, и «Эх, яблочко!..»  
Улыбка на лице, как мы вам рады, очень приятно, добро пожаловать, проходите, гости дорогие.  
За спинами делегации Ростислав Фёдорович, заливаясь соловьём об архитектуре, торопливо пожимает нам всем руки, а меня загоняет спать.

– …а потом они такие ка-а-ак вжарят про суп, директора аж прослезились, – говорит Лёшка, прихлёбывая чай. – Латынь, не хрен собачий.  
Я лежу и пытаюсь понять, кому возносить хвалу за такого друга и такое начальство. Меня вызвали, как просплюсь, на вечерние проводы, а потом на ковёр. При этом Лёшка потчевал меня как боярина, которого занесло в глухомань, а ударить в грязь лицом никто не хочет.  
– А Сева чего?  
– А Сева зубы на полку и дирижирует, и дирижирует!.. Потом они исполнили, дай Бог памяти, Марсельезу, после чего перешли на какой-то фолк-рок. Ты вот хоровые баллады представляешь? А они пели, пели, пели, пока делегация не отправилась дальше. Сева-то им пригрозил пересдачи до конца года, но чисто для порядка.  
– Что ещё было весёлого?  
– Аспирант из Китая, ну который по литературе, устроил незабываемое шоу, украсив все деревья для квиддича. Но матч всем понравился, бодро так, напряжение, комментатор, опять же, на трёх языках шпарит…  
– Кто додумался Тамерлана за микрофон посадить?  
– А его наша разведка сунула. С ними спорить никто не стал, а лица у них были честные и невинные. Министерские, наверное, поседели, когда увидали старика.  
– Угу. Дальше что было?  
– Обед, но там скучно было, все с салфетками, орудуют пятью вилками и семью ножами так, будто при дворе родились. Но есть нюанс…  
– Ну?  
– Это была иллюзия, – разводит руками Лёшка. – А потом они уже пошли смотреть, что Ростислав Фёдорович им хочет показать.  
Я качаю головой.  
Если всё так, то мы живы и даже целы.  
Я, правда, на ковре окажусь по уши и без весла, но показательных порок я пережил с десяток.  
Прорвёмся.  
Лёшка насвистывает про умирающего партизана, в окно доносится «Есаул, есаул, что ж ты бросил коня?..»  
– Хор там что, заткнуться не может?  
– А, – отмахивается Лёшка, – это их уже Наталья Николаевна наказала. Поют теперь до заката. На берегах священных Нила, так сказать.  
Делаю вид, что идея не моя.  
Смотрю с тоской на чай, который уже не помещается.  
Что ж, вечером проводы, прощайте, всегда рады, скатертью дорожка.  
И завтра… завтра всё вернётся на круги своя.  
Первым же делом подожгу аспирантское общежитие. Расслабились, охламоны! Будут знать, как отлынивать от общественно полезных дел!


End file.
